A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved device for cooking food items.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Hot dogs and similar food items are often sold in stands, at baseball parks and at similar locations and in large quantities requiring substantial numbers of the hot dogs or similar food items to be cooked at the same time. Because of the tubular configuration, hot dogs are preferably cooked on all sides. If the hot dogs are placed on a flat surface, they require an individual to constantly watch the hot dogs while they are being cooked in order to rotate the hot dogs. This requirement limits the number of hot dogs that can be cooked at a single time and requires the full attention of an individual who could be performing other tasks. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that will automatically cook hot dogs and similar food items on all sides.